2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Hyperactive version)
I'm just going to end this season right here, since no one seems to be adding any storms anymore. This is a failed project to become the most active season ever. We targeted 1,500+ storms, however the grand total is 127 storms, which is, unfortunately, extremely far away from our goal of 1,500 storms. But still, great job for helping us try to break a wiki record! - Harveycane. Because of this being a failed project, no more storms can be added. ---- The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active hurricane season in recorded history. The season broke numerous records within the first month. Impact was widespread and catastrophic; its storms caused numerous deaths and damages, making it the costliest and the deadliest season in recorded history. It featured a grand total of 127 tropical cyclones, breaking all previous records. The season began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin, but the season ran only in January, as in the last 11 months extremely strong wind shear dominated the basin. The extreme activity was attributed to a lack of dry air, very warm sea surface temperature anomalies in the Atlantic Ocean, and low wind shear. Additionally, in February, the Atlantic basin abruptly had extremely unfavorable conditions and no storms formed afterwards. Intensity scale This season will use an unique intensity scale. Milestones * 1 storm - 5/16/19 * 10 storms - 5/16/19 * 25 storms - 5/17/19 * 50 storms - 5/18/19 * 100 storms - 5/26/19 * 150 storms - * 200 storms - * 300 storms - * 400 storms (approximate total of the 10,000 Pacific typhoon season) - * 500 storms - * 600 storms - * 700 storms - * 800 storms (approx. total of 10,001 Pacific typhoon season) - * 900 storms - * 1000 storms - * 1006 storms (surpassing the 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season) - * 1100 storms - * 1200 storms - * 1300 storms - * 1400 storms - * 1500 storms - Lists List VI: List I: List II: List III: List IV: List V: Storms Hurricane Arthur Tropical Storm Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Hurricane Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hypercane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Laura Tropical Storm Marco Hypercane Nana Megacane Omar Tropical Storm Paulette Hurricane Rene Hurricane Sally Subtropical Hypercane Teddy Subtropical Storm Vicky Infinite Storm Wilfred Hurricane Ana Tropical Depression Twenty-three Hurricane Bill Subtropical Depression Twenty-Five Tropical Storm Claudette Subtropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Hypercane Ida Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Julian Mini Black Hole Larry Larry was the first mini black hole of the season, though certainly nothing compared to later storms in the season. Subtropical Storm Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Odette Tropical Storm Peter Super Hypercane Rose Hurricane Sam Tropical Depression Fourty-two Subtropical Storm Teresa Hurricane Victor Hurricane Wanda Hurricane Alex Hurricane Bonnie Hurricane Colin Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Hypercane Ian Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Martin Hurricane Nicole Hyper Mini Black Hole Owen Owen was the first hyper mini black hole this season, absorbing quite a lot of storms. Hurricane Paula Tropical Storm Richard Megacane Shary Subtropical Cyclone Tobias Hurricane Virginie Hurricane Walter Tropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Don Subtropical Storm Emily Superstorm Franklin It absorbed a lot of storms before getting itself absorbed into Jose. Hurricane Gert It was eventually absorbed into Superstorm Franklin. Hurricane Harold Absorbed into Franklin. Tropical Storm Idalia Absorbed into Gert. Infinite Storm Jose Jose was an extremely powerful infinite storm, absorbing a lot of storms. However, it eventually lost its fate to Owen. Antihurricane Katia First antihurricane Tropical Storm Lee Hurricane Margot Rapidly intensified, only to be absorbed by Sean. Hurricane Nigel It was eventually absorbed by Sean. Hypercane Ophelia Tropical Storm Philippe Lasted only 6 hours, how sad! Megacane Rina Hyper Super Mega Extreme Deadly Severe Catastrophic Mini Black Hole Sean Extremely strong black hole, absorbing a lot of storms. Hypercane Tammy Intensified at the speed of light, only to be absorbed by Sean. Hurricane Vince Antihurricane Whitney Hurricane Alberto Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Storm Francine Megacane Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Subtropical Storm Isaac Infinite Storm Joyce Subtropical Depression Kirk Downgraded from an SS to an SD in post-analysis. Sad! Hurricane Leslie How this storm survived other storms, such as Sean and Milton, we don't know. Super Mega Ultra High-Powered Unstoppable Crazy Stupendous Incredible Surreal Jaw-Dropping Overachieving Absurd Preposterous Inconceivable Unimaginable Never-Ending Hyper Black Hole Milton This storm was one of the more dominant black holes this season. This was the second to last black hole LEFT, before a certain storm, coming soon!, swallowed it quintillions of years in the future! Hurricane Nadine Hypercane Oscar Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Hurricane Sara Mini Black Hole Tony This storm exploded in a second but was absorbed by Milton. This storm lasted a whopping 10 seconds! Hurricane Valerie Megacane William Subtropical Storm Andrea Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Tropical Storm Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Fernand only lasted 6 hours. Hurricane Gabrielle Mega Ultra Super Duper Ultra Apocalypse Doomsday Fantastic Ultra Hyper Mini Black Hole Humberto Humberto was the second-to-last mini black hole of the season. It swallowed up Milton after quintillions of years. Tropical Storm Imelda Imelda only lasted for an hour, sad! Hurricane Jerry Jerry rapidly intensified from a TD into a C5 in 12 hours. The next day, it quickly got absorbed into Milton. Infinite Storm Karen Karen takes the kids yet again! How sad! Hurricane Lorenzo Super Duper Humongous Lingering Mega Shocking Never Ending Extremely Dangerous Jaw Dropping Crazy...Ok, I had enough of it...Hyper Mini Black Hole Melissa Like the other hyper black holes in the season, Melissa forms and then holds on forever while absorbing many storms. Melissa was the final hyper black hole of the season. Tropical Storm Nestor Hurricane Olga Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Sebastien WARNING, THE NEXT STORM WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH TILL YOU EXPLODE!! READ AT YOUR OWN RICK!! THE MOST EXTREME HURRICANE (or actually black hole) OF ALL TIME, SUPER MEGA HYPER EXTREME ULTRA TERROR DANGEROUS DISASTEROUS CRAZY STUPENDOUS SCARY SCARIER SCARIEST UNSTOPPABLE CATASTROPHIC DOOMSDAY FANTASTIC INCREDIBLE JAW DROPPING UNIMAGINABLE TIME ENDING DEAD MEAT NIGHTMARE EVIL SEVERE EXTREME END OF THE WORLD PROPHECY CONFIRMER AND END OF EVERYTHING ELSE AND ANY LIFE IN UNIVERSE EXTREME MINI(MEGA) BLACK HOLE TANYA!!!!!!!!!! This storm, wow, is just stupendous. Because of how incredible this storm is, there will NEVER be a storm like this again. This is the ABSOLUTE FINAL mini black hole of the season, nothing can change it. After this storm, the entire season collapsed in activity, no more storms formed due to extreme wind shear after this storm. This storm consumed the entire universe the day after formation. Category:Hypercanes Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Record seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Category 6 hurricane Category:Future Seasons Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:Free Editing Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Extreme hurricane events Category:Hyper Mini Black Hole Category:Mini black hole Category:Infinite storm